lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Leere/Abilities
Leere, due to the lack of devoted magecraft training under his father or Natalia, is only average as a magus, and instead specializes as a "Magus Killer." He has a number of specialties that would not make him very notable within the Elder Council, but instead make him useful for higher-ups when they need an assassin to kill other heretical magi. Compared to someone like Hades, who would have a high numerical value as a mage, Leere would have a low value as a magus, but a much higher evaluation as a specialist. His relationship with the Elder Council is much like how the Church treats its Executors. His abilities are great enough that even the Council considers him to be "an individual that requires surveillance." He is noted for many cases of missing persons and accidents believed to be magi he has killed, and many tragedies of the past reported as major acts of terrorism are in reality criminal acts committed for the sake of killing one magus. While there is no actual evidence, events such as planting a bomb in public and striking down an airplane with many passengers on board are believed to be caused by him. Leere is a very unconventional magus, known as a Spellcaster, that treats magecraft as a mere tool in which he has acquired knowledge rather than the object of his lifelong goals, and he primarily prefers the use of modern technology supplemented with any little magecraft abilities he has to gain an advantage over enemies. Compared to someone like Lucifer, who refuses to use phones and the like despite their convenience, he freely uses anything at his disposal in order to accomplish his goals. He learned most of his skills from studying his mother's abilities while also refining his own as her assistant in his pursuit to become a "hunter" that stops other heretical magi like his father. Much of his ability comes from the fact that he can act cold and ruthless to complete his objectives. He developed his skills working as a Sealing Designation Enforcer for a number of years, learning methods of tracking, assassination, the usage of various weapons, and other skills needed to be able to catch up to his prey under all situations and conditions and bring it down. He sought to have his body master the skill of "killing people" that humans have spent an endless amount of time and intelligence to research. He is very skilled with using numerous blasting techniques from the past to the present, and he feels a certain appreciation for the certain art of destruction. He uses C4 combined with a precision blasting demolition technique used primarily to demolish tall buildings, allowing him to destroy the hotel with a minimum amount of explosives. With the blueprints and planning, it only takes him 4 minutes execute the entire plan. Targeting the load-bearing walls and key support structures, it collapses downward and inward on its own weight without much debris spilling onto the surrounding streets and causing unnecessary collateral damage. He is very familiar with the workings of Magic Circuits and the related temperature changes in the body of the practitioner. Having trained and studied the correlation, he is able to read the current status of the Magic Circuits through the heat distribution of the practitioner when viewed on the thermal output of a heat detecting scope. He is able to tell the difference between an ordinary person and a magus, allowing him to seize an opportunity to shoot upon the release of prana. Compared to magecraft, which can see through the dark better and detect the position of an enemy magus, it can be said guns fall behind. Its advantage is that it takes no prana to use firearms, leaving a magus unsuited to the battle conditions of a soldier trapped in the dark and unable to detect any prana. Leere has the mindset of a skilled assassin, and rather than facing another magus in a direct duel of abilities, such as in a battle between their ideals; he makes use of various plans, traps, and schemes that utilize both magecraft and modern weaponry in order to take out his targets. He preys on the weak point of magi, their negligence derived from arrogance; which makes them believe that the only true threat to them cannot be anything other than a magus of similar skill. He relies on the fact that a self-conscious magus, having stepped into a world of mysteries beyond human intellect, is unable to relate to the stereotypes of a narrower world; such as the conditions of a battlefield or scenarios, the type a regular soldier may face. He follows the methodology that the attack the enemy does not expect is a shortcut for all battles; and preys on the fact that they constantly stay on alert to the slightest trace of magecraft. Because of the cells stolen and implanted from Legato, Leere is capable of impeccable feats such as being able to walk out from the Sun's molten surface without any sign of internal or external injuries. However, this may have been due to the powerful radiation left on his body after the destruction of Cavum. He can also travel 500,000,000 light years and back in under 1 x 10^-500000 seconds without sustaining any external or internal damage. Effectively traveling 1,000,000,000 light years in under a nanosecond. In comparison to the fastest thing known to Earth, light, Leere's speed is impossible to calculate therefore being irrational. Leere's reaction time is heavily noted being able to dodge each and every one of Lucifer's Sephiroth: Rain Drops without ease. To add to this, Leere has the strength to wipe out an entire continent with the wind generated by a simple finger flick, this shows his absolute strength in power. Abilities Magic Circuit Magic Circuits (魔術回路, Majutsu Kairo) are a pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself through the human body and what qualifies a person to be a mage. Their normal functions are to act as paths that convert Life Force into prana, but humans learned how to control it and use it to perform mysteries. Magic Circuits reside within the mage soul, and what is found on the body is just a physical expression of them that stretches itself throughout the body in a fashion similar to the nervous system. They are composed of core components, which are the actual Circuits so to say, and bypasses that connect those components to the brain. Magic Circuits do not change and once damaged they cannot be repaired. Because organic activity is necessary for the operation of Circuits, it is a common mistake to think that they are literally a part of the mage body. There are rare occasions in which the Circuits continue working even after the practitioner’s body has ceased all vital functions. In these cases, destruction of the brain is necessary to stop the Circuits. Their Quality and Quantity are ranked through letters like Magecraft, and their Composition often varies between magi. As like any other organ, the number of Magic Circuits that one possesses is determined at birth and cannot decrease or increase naturally, meaning that those from older lineages will be more powerful. But it is possible to change that number artificially through a number of methods. One of those methods is through the establishment of a mystic pass between two magi from which the Circuits can transferred. As the Circuits are located in the soul, a fusion of body and mind is required during the transplant. However, the process carries the same risks and complications as a transplant of organs. Furthermore, as the Magic Circuits become unstable if tampered while in use, there is a possibility of mutual destruction if a contract similar to that between a mage and his familiar has not been established beforehand. Leere was born with an infinite amount of Magic Circuits. Prana Prana (魔力, Maryoku) is the mystical force generated when PSI and Mana (see below) are combined. Due to Leere's bioligical upbringing and the energy created from Cavum's destruction, Leere can use prana for an infinite amount of time whether it be in his sleep or the peak of a 1000 year war. Unlike Mana, Prana can exist independently and does not always need to be bound to some sort of recipient. Moreover it does not require the mage to use it by imbedding it into an object or as a catalyst to initiate nature interference Magecraft. Prana in itself cannot be absorbed for the same reason PSI cannot be absorbed as it is the brains latent ability and is the personification of ones thoughts. Prana cannot also be converted into another power source as it will eventually become tainted and drain the user whom converted it. Mana Mana (マナ, Mana) is the life force of the planet and exists in the atmosphere. It is produced by the world itself. While Mana is usually found in great quantities, it takes a long time to replenish once it is used up. It is the primary source of energy for Nature Spirits. Od Od (オド, Odo) is the energy found within living organisms such as humans and animals. Once depleted, the Magic Circuits that are stored in the human soul will begin to replenish it. Od is produced as long as one lives, but the amount a person can store varies from individual to individual. The difference between Mana and Od is their abundance. Mana can be found almost anywhere and in great quantities, thus it is called the Greater Source by the magi. As Od is the energy inside humans and animals, it is much smaller in amount and is called the Lesser Source. Strictly speaking, Mana and Od are energy in it's raw state, while prana is the name given to the energy once it is converted by the Magic Circuits. Mana can be taken in accordingly with the capacities of the Magic Circuits, but the actual conversion process will take time. Bounded Field A Bounded Field (結界, Kekkai) is a topographic type of Magecraft that consists in knitting a network of prana and spreading it on base area, such as a piece of land or a building, to create a mystic boundary line that separates the inside from the outside. By definition, it should not be possible to move them once they are set. Once constructed, the established boundary line will delimit the range of the powers of the Bounded Field. It is only possible to temporary hinder the Bounded Field by dissipating the prana used to activate it, but the creator of the Bounded Field can amend this by simply putting more prana back into it. As their original purpose was for the creation of safe havens, the effects that can be set within a Bounded Field are in their majority those whose aim is to protect the caster. Offensive variants do exist, but as they work through indirect magical interference their efficiency against those who can protect themselves magically is low. Advanced Bounded Fields work on a subconscious level to prevent onlookers from noticing it, but placing those on a large area increase the chances of being detected by a trained magus. An ideal Bounded Field is the one that cannot be detected by anybody. On the other hand, a Bounded Field that can be easily noticed is seen as the mark of a third-rate mage. Leere's Bounded Field (ParadoxSpiral) is very unique as it creates its own Paradox. When one succeeds in trying to escape the Field, the Field automatically alters time and reality as an extreme measure to keep said person in the field. The field also negates teleportation and inter-dimensional properties such as, communication, summonings, switching from dimension A to dimension B and any other inter-dimensional properties. Hamon/Ripple Hamon (波紋? lit. Ripple), is an ancient form of martial arts that serves as a core element in Leere's fighting style. Hamon is based on using the energy of the sun's rays through breathing and empowering the body with "ripples" of solar energy. While it can be used to destroy most living life forms, it can also affect non-living things. An object, while charged with Ripple energy, will become more dangerous, and its user can perform several techniques that can combine with the warrior's own tactics, to allow for a very flexible fighting style. Ordinary humans can also be affected by Hamon attacks, as Ceaser had used his Hamon to control a woman into fighting Leere before he had undergone the final stages of his training, and Leere's trained Hamon would have caused an ordinary person to feel pins and needles before fainting, similar in nature to heavy exposure to the sun's rays. Hamon users can reject harmful substances inside of them by ejecting it from their bodies with the use of Hamon energy. Because of its versatile nature, many warriors use different weapons ranging from a scarf, bubbles, wine, and even Clackers (in this case a pair of steel balls connected to a rope). Many of the most powerful techniques are classified as 'overdrives', and are color named (for example, Silver Overdrive). An object that is impacted with the force of the overdrive will carry Hamon energy through it, and will become lethal to the vampire's touch; this can be used to strike an enemy in another room by breaking through a wall and causing its solar energy to disintegrate the target. Liquids conduct Hamon especially well (and the user's Hamon shows on liquids as actual ripples), and it can even be used to increase the surface tension enough to allow the Hamon user to walk on water. It was mentioned by Lucifer that objects covered in oil can conduct Hamon much easier. Leere was also shown to be able to cover his body in Hamon energy by channeling through his own staff. From the series JJBA PSI See article PSI '' * '''Melchsee's Door'- Much like Lucifer after Maria was killed, Leere's power manifested as a massive black sphere that reacts to PSI based off emotions. It was then explained to him that his power was known as "Melchsee's Door", an ability that creates a concentrated ball of pure Burst energy. This ability seeks out any energy in the area, attacks it and completely absorbs it. It also eradicates any physical matter it touches. Once it absorbs enough PSI energy, it breaks down and starts to attack indiscriminately, shooting Prana branches at all people who are using a certain amount of energy, but as Gilgamesh shows, you can stop the attack by stopping your energy. Unlike Hades, Leere can freely manipulate the shape of and move Melchsee's door using Trance Energy. He has been seen to make it and Energy eating shield and an attachment to his to make them stronger. * Quake- With the power of Burst PSI, Leere able to create powerful shock waves by shattering the air like glass. These shock waves are then redirected into the ground, resulting in earthquakes and, if under the seafloor, tsunamis. He has been shown to create such quakes even in the air, rendering airborne attacks ineffective. He can also use these shock waves to attack enemies, with either widespread or specific targets. Leere's powers also allowed him to create a 'quake bubble' around his hand or sword(s) to increase the power of an attack and manipulate the air with his hands to tilt the environment around him. He has also been seen to use his sword to slash the air, which can cause a massive explosion and the collapse of several physical structures. * Sephiroth-''' This ability starts off as Seeds of Light which can be planted in any spot to "take root". They can also take root in the bodies of any life form, as seen with bystanders when Leere planted Sephiroth seeds in them to be used as a from of Trance to control him through hypnosis. The seeds can also be dropped into a surface to grow vines, which can then be used as a trap to entwine his opponent or as stepping stones to cross unwalkable areas. The seeds also have the power to grow into trees so as to use his many tree-like forms for attack and defense. These seeds have been known to have a greater destructive power than his Melchsee's door. They also feed on energy and devour all life beings that use energy once they have acquired enough. * 'God Blade-' Compacting the absolute extent of his capabilities in this area into an excessively dense yet abnormally fragile form, Leeres's specialized and distinctive variant of PSI enables him to materialize various constructs reminiscent of extant swords, possessing an incomprehensibly sharp edge around the entirety of their exterior contours. The exact dimensions of the resultant blades conform to what he believes the present circumstances necessitate, meaning that the fabricated weapon can even extend to obscene lengths if so required, seemingly without consequence to the ease at which they can be manipulated due to their composition literally acting as an extension of Leere himself. However, despite whatever incarnation the blade (or potentially blades) ultimately adopts, its indivertibly razor-sharp edge means that it is capable of slicing through the majority of materials effortlessly. Initially Leere required an appropriate medium with which to conduct his ability through, ranging from small knives to a larger katana but eventually this was deemed unnecessary as his powers had progressed to such an extent that he could simply generate the articles in question from the palms of his hands. Bullet For an Immortal '''Gun Gale (銃ゲイル, Jū geiru)- A hybrid combination of PSI (in particularly Burst and Rise), Mana and Hamon. In order to achieve Gun Gale, Leere must go through the process of empowering his body with solar 'ripples' thus harnessing its destructive capabilities into a single point in his body (usually the tip of his index finger). He then specifically heightens his own bodies psychical capabilities through the effects of consistent usage of Rise. However, he then over-exerts this through the act of mixing Burst PSI and Mana to create Prana (see above). This alone would give Leere the needed power to wipe out an army of 2,000,000 highly skilled magi by releasing the product of the aforementioned process in his finger. However, Leere further utilizes this by using his Bio (see below) abilities to use Gun Gale on a cellular level. This is demonstrated when h first came across Lucifer as an enemy. He used fired a thin beam, by which its visibility and color depends on the strength (chrome being the strongest, invisible being the weakest), straight through Lucifer's kneecap. Unbeknownst to Lucifer, the beam had the same properties of Cell Wall Destruction and Lucifer's entire leg collapsed into dust and bones. Not knowing this was possible, Leere then dubbed this as a 'Bullet For an Immortal' therefore achieving Gun Gale. *'Bang!'- The most basic form of Gun Gale, Bang! uses the process mentioned above as a means of attack. Leere starts by channeling Gun Gale into the tip of his index finger. He then sticks out the same finger, making sure his finger nail faces either right or left (depending on which hand he is using or whether he would like an upside-down gun for what ever reason). Next, he sticks up his thumb making sure his thumb nail is facing towards him at all times. This makes his hand the shape of a gun. There is no required charge time and Leere can control the scale and size of the beamm, he can also control its strength and concentration. Accelerator Leere's ability is based on Vector Transformation, known in other names such as Vector Change and Vector Conversion, that allows him to control vectors(momentum and direction) and influence objects that have vectors such as bullets, heat, and electricity. Accelerator is both passive and active in usage, or can even be a referred to as defensive and offensive Leere uses this passive ability to reverse any oncoming vector coming towards the field that protects his entire body. The redirection ability can be done subconsciously through some simple calculations; he just needs to calculate the minimum required forces like gravity, air pressure, light, oxygen, heat, sound wavelength, etc. and redirect everything else. Ensis Exsequens A high-level attack spell used by Leere, so far shown to be unincanted. When invoked, the caster's desired hand is wrapped with magical energy, which stabs outward in the direction of the outstretched fingertips in the rough approximate form of a blade. In terms of its effects, Ensis Exsequens causes damage by instantaneously converting matter from a solid (or liquid) into a gas, via a violent phase transition in order to attack its target; any living opponent caught within such an effect would thus begin to slowly vaporize as the effects of the blade begin to spread around their body. As such a phase transition also absorbs an incredible amount of heat energy in the process, the surrounding area as the spell plummets in tempature as a direct result, causing this spell to actually be a two-stage attack – if the target were to be able to avoid instant vaporization via instanteous phase transition, they would still have to deal with the extreme low temperature left in the spell's wake to deal with. Most magic that utilizes cold does so by lowering the temperature of an object, creating a corresponding condensation and freezing effect. Ensis Exsequens, on the other hand, causes extreme cold by initiating phase transition by means of the sudden transformation of solids into gases. As a result, this spell cannot be considered an Ice-element spell. Life The power to transfer vitality, the normally nontransferable source of mana, into or out of almost anything. Using this ability, Leere can transfer vitality into nonliving bodies such as mechanical dolls, and manipulate them at will. Also he is able to transfer vitality to other living beings, to strengthen their own life-force. The vitality is normally transferred through a finger snap. The dolls can also transfer vitality to others, at the cost of them ceasing functioning. It has also been shown that the he can transfer vitality to himself as well, allowing him to practically "eat" mana. Magnetism Leere uses this ability to manipulate ferrous objects and materials. Used to levitate, utilize, or control metallic objects. It uses magnetic or electrical poles/charges. It can be used to shut down electrical equipment, as well as be used as a electronic sensor in order to detect nearby electronics. It can render virtually anything metallic against Leere's opponent completely useless. In tandem with Electricity, it allows the user to manipulate electromagnetism. Electricity Leere uses this to generate and propel charges of electricity ranging from minor to fatal voltage. Users of this ability can generate electricity between themselves and other people or objects. The electricity can be used in many different forms, such as using the electricity to control other humans by manipulating their nervous systems or, in tandem with Magentism, manipulating electromagnetism to propel magnetic objects. The voltage can be used as an offensive weapon (similar towards a stun gun) and can generate enough electric energy to rise to a temperature of Absolute Hot (1.416785(71)×1032 kelvin). *'Rail Gun'- Leere can fire metal objects at three times the speed of sound by forming parallel currents on both sides of his arm with his electricity. His railgun has a muzzle velocity of 1,000,000,000 m/s (2236936292.1 mph), and can be fired at a rate of 140 shots per second. Epithelial Manipulation The ability to turn the Leere's skin into other substances; however, this only applies to the outer layer of the skin. The materials that the user can use vary from being "harder than steel" to changing the pigment of his skin for camouflage. Leere can even increase his heat levels to the point where he can melt steel alloy on contact. Exchange Exchanges anything or anyone for something Leere has set before hand. To set the exchange he must touch the thing he wants to exchange while saying the word that activates the exchange. The activation word can be anything he wants. Death Death is the supreme power to invite all living things to the realm of "death", without any exception. When active, the user has the ability to emit dark tendrils of energy from their corpse that wrap around the target's neck and have the power to draw the life out of him/her, effectively killing them. This ability has two other applications. First, it allows its user to make a living being undead. Having been taken away his or her life in the form of a glowing orb, a person becomes an undead until his or her "life" is placed back inside the body. Secondly, the user can forcibly bring back the dead. Since this power, Death, is so powerful, its user is normally dead; however, as Leere is immortal, a human sacrifice is needed for the effects to take place. Cell Regeneration To regenerate cells at an increased rate, resulting in physical injuries healing in a matter of nanoseconds. Healing ranges from cuts, burns, radiation or even lost limbs. Giga Phantom To enlarge one part of the body. Holy Blood Sacred blood of the Trenzalor, which can take any form the user wishes, such as a bow and arrow or a sword. The product of the user's whim is strong enough to withstand the force of a 10x Kamehameha. Void Enables Leere to generate invisible energy that enables him to pierce and crush things within the vicinity of themselves. Known to use wind energy to generate hurricanes or whirlwinds to inflict damage. This can work as well as defense, as he can make shields, vacuums and defensive barriers. Both Light and Void control the energy of a vacuum and they are synergistic to each other; if the two powers were to clash, they would amplify each other and become uncontrollable. Light The ability to manipulate light, emit bright light from one's body, and generate light particles at will. It can be molded into multiple forms/shapes, such as a whip, be used in a form of communication through electrical appliances and download huge sums of information in little time, or spread out into the form of an huge devastating explosion. Shadow The ability to control and manipulate shadows and darkness. It can be used to create a scythe, wolves, steel cages, or other objects. Alternatively, the user can allow the power to be completely without form, which can even increase its output to increase both offensive and defensive power, or to create small, but accurate damage and simply being overwhelming with great power and range. Sound The ability to control, generate and manipulate sound waves. Leere is able to increase sounds, amplifying the sound of one's voice to be so powerful that it can create craters and move heavy objects. Mirror Leere creates a mirror that enables the user to absorb energy from an opponent and allows the user to then release them as the user's own energy for a certain period of time. This can also be used to create a barrier. Secretion The ability to alter and change the substances on his skin through his metabolism and secrete them through his skin pores in either liquid or gas form. The substance can range from poison gas to nerve toxin, but are basically poisonous substances. Time Change Allows Leere to manipulate the time of anything he touches, moving it into the future or past or even increasing or decreasing its age. He activates this by putting his hand on an object and saying how many seconds he wants to move it. For example, by saying 60, Leere is able to move her body 60 seconds back in time to before it was injured; by saying 180 and touching he clothes, he can move her clothes back in time to before they were torn; by saying 315,532,800 and touching a person, he can move that person ten years into the past. Vital Acupuncture Allows the user to perform acupuncture on any object or flesh without touching them, shattering the object or strengthening the body. By generating small light sparks from one's hand, Leere can stimulate an object's spots. He can even cause buildings to collapse if he stimulates the right spots. This, combined with Time Change in Object, allows the user to return one's body to its strongest state. Vital Acupuncture can even pierce intangible objects. Eye of Mind *'Mind Block'- This technique is more of a distinctive personality trait rather than a pure utilization of this variant of PSI, however, it does function as an effective counter-measure for Leere if the circumstance arises where he is opposed by an adversary possessing mind-reading capabilities. Due to his innate capacity to passively succumb to his own immense insanity, Leere is capable of losing 'himself' within his distorted psyche and thus is able to attack completely devoid of any identifiable thought, effectually neutralizing the precognitive advantages of a telepathic opponent. Although highly beneficial in these types of confrontations, the ability remains specialized and as such, serves little purpose elsewhere. *'Mind Jack' - Leere excels at Trance, using illusions to deceive his opponents and then proceeding to defeat them with his Burst. He uses his Mystic Eyes to establish link between his and his opponents mind, this then allows him to probe their mind for memories, make them see false things or simply allows him to communicate with the other people securely without broadcasting long range telepathy. Bio Cure - A highly specialized hybrid variant of PSI, fabricated from the consecutive utilization and simultaneous combination of two derivatives of PSI's three basic forms, explicitly Burst and Rise. The process to initiate this particular technique involves employing a Rise which specifically heightens the body's own natural healing properties but unlike other forms, which are typically manipulated to strengthen only one's self, under this circumstance the regenerative capabilities are instead projected outwards through the application of Burst. However, due to the intricate nature of the ability in question, the user is incapable of exploiting it in order to repair their physical wounds. Despite being noted as a complex concept that few are able to grasp, Leere appears to be a prodigy in regards to Cure as he was not only able to quickly replicate but also implement what he had only experienced recently, without any specific instruction or prior knowledge pertaining to the fundamentals of PSI. He claims this feat was only possible because the ability had already been previously performed on himself upon on a prior occasion by a unknown friend, yet there are still distinct variations between the respective representations as Leere's functions only when he maintains direct contact with the intended subject through the grasping of said person's skull, during which a large unperceivable figure is generated to his rear. *'Biological Ruin' - Confronted by the monstrous form of the chimera-like monster referred to only as Being, Leere postulated that he could potentially restore each of the individual species grafted into the composition of the creature to their original and separate entities, by pouring the full extent of his Cure capabilities directly into each nucleus of the cell. However, by saturating the core which controlled the entire organism with life energy, the biological circuitry which preserved its delicate balance inadvertently went completely out of control. This ultimately resulted in it assuming an immobile and enormous blob-like structure, though he theorized that it would revert to it's prior shape given enough time. *'Cell Wall Destruction' - After his supposed resurrection; Leere demonstrated the ability to rapidly disintegrate the entirety of a substantial demon, by simply engaging in direct physical contact with the creatures exterior, with the only remnants being its heart and skeletal structure. This technique is a further extension of his Cure capabilities, focusing on the process of regeneration that sees the damaged cells firstly being destroyed and removed, before the unaffected surrounding tissue is allowed to replicate itself to occupy the resulting absence. However; in this exception Leere neglects the latter part of this complex process, instead concentrating entirely upon the utter destruction of the cell walls of an organism, leading to the observed result. *'Harmonious' (生命融和 Hāmoniusu, lit. Live Fusion) - A technique that was born out of the pure desperation and conviction to sustain his own life after suffering an inevitably fatal wound, which allows Leere to integrate foreign material into his own physical composition, subsequently altering the component elements into a pleasing or appropriate combination according to his own whims. The fundamental process involved with this respective ability requires the successful completion of two distinct phases; the first of these is the destruction of the cellular walls of the intended organism by establishing direct physical contact, followed immediately by the secondary absorption of the desirable matter and the manipulation of its form. The most basic demonstrated application of this technique is the incorporation of various hearts seemingly without restriction or limitation to their number, not only negating the immense risk associated with even undergoing a fusion with just a singular heart but also the granting of a substantial increase to all aspects of the user's power. However; the capacity of this capability are far more diverse when concerning the participation of a demon, as through the insertion of just a portion of one his limbs, Leere is able to both mentally and physically conform the creature to his will. With the further introduction of other demons, the alterations can become even more drastic, as the extra material can be reformed into the production of additional limbs if deemed necessary. Even after separation from the primary body, any flesh originating from the respective creature remains under Lucifer's control, allowing him to continue to manipulate it at will. Combined with his Mystic Eyes, this further allows him to create life in a matter of seconds. Water Magic Water Magic is a form of Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ it for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. A similar effect can be achieved using high-pressure currents, which, due to their reduced size, focus the damage on smaller areas. Pressure is also manipulable to a great extent, enough that when it is focused on the outer sides of the water surfaces being controlled, the liquid can become an effective cutting weapon, acting like a real blade. Whirlpools generated on the ground by this Magic, combining rotatory force and slicing power, can easily reduce solid rock to pieces. The user is also able to erect domes of water around foes, in order to knock them out by depriving them of air. Mages specializing in Water Magic, such as Leere, can also achieve an extra, extremely versatile avenue of usage for such Magic: turning their own bodies into water at will. Such a peculiar employment allows them to become impervious to both physical and Magical attacks, which merely pass through them without harming them. In addition, the water from the user's body itself can be used as a medium to cast other spells related to this Magic (whereas casters unable to transform their bodies are apparently limited to using the water from the surrounding area), as well as have its properties altered, with the user being capable of making it boil without causing any damage to themselves. While unaffected by most types of offense, however, Mages with a body solely composed of water are still susceptible to freezing, which can immobilize them and inflict damage upon them. Possibly as a result of the liquid form granted to them, the most experienced users of Water Magic can seemingly breathe underwater, at the same time being able to encase oxygen in spheres of water for others to do the same. Fire Magic A form of Magic that revolves around the use of fire, allowing the caster to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. The caster can change the properties of this Magic such as its "form", allowing it to take shape as a gas or solid element. The color of this Magic can also change, ranging from purple, red, blue and yellow. Fire Magic can also work in a similar fashion to explosives. The caster is able to conjure this element from various parts of their body or from the nearby surroundings, though it is possible for weapons to use fire as well. Air Magic Air Magic is a Magic which gives its user the ability to manipulate the air around them and use it as a weapon, such as making it explode or lowering the oxygen levels in a certain area. The air can also be manipulated in simple ways, such as using it for levitating. Like other elemental types of Magic, Leere can also transform his body into this element. By turning his bodies into air to negate both physical and Magical attacks, or to teleport to another location. Nikyu The first and foremost strength of the ability, as demonstrated by Leere, is that the user is able to push virtually anything they touch and send it flying at an extremely high speed. This includes both tangible materials such as people and objects, and intangible materials such as air and the sensation of physical pain itself. This power offers Leere an incredible advantage in battle, allowing him to deflect most attacks. He is also able to harness this ability to perform offensive maneuvers, such as repelling the very air around him at very high speed. One misconception about the powers Nikyu is that it gives Leere the ability to transport at will. However, this assumption is incorrect. Rather than teleport, he uses the incredible speed of the ability to propel himself across certain distances, the speed of which is near instantaneous, though he has not actually been seen pushing himself to another location. While Leere is able to deflect attacks, he can only do so by using his bare hands. If his hands are otherwise occupied, being caught off guard for instance, he will receive damage from an attack that could have been otherwise averted. Bain Bain is an equip spell that Leere uses on any object he wishes. Once Bain is equipped on an object any wound or injury the object leaves on a life form becomes permanent through the act of freezing the flow of time around the wound/injury. Operation Operation Leere typically uses this ability together with his swordsmanship, making his sword a "scalpel" of sorts while his powers are active. It was stated by Leere himself that the territory generated by himself marks the range of how long he can strike targets from afar. He generally uses the warping aspect of power to his advantage, at both in and out of battle, to help obtain things that are otherwise beyond his physical reach. He can also use the ability to aid him in his medical operations, for example by cutting his patients into pieces so as to methodically remove undesirable objects or substances from their bodies. *'ROOM'- Leere creates a spherical space around his targets, in which he can manipulate anything he wants in a variety of ways. He can hold the activation of his Room by creating a small circle around his hand which later will expand to form the Room itself. Leere can also teleport himself in a "Room" by changing places with a nearby object. **'Shambles'- Within the space created from Room, Leere can separate anything he wants into pieces with his sword and rearrange them to his likings, including people. He can also switch the places of any object inside the space. **'Takt'- Leere uses his ability to levitate an object within his Room. To use this technique, Leere performs a lifting motion with his index finger (by pointing upwards). He can also use Takt to raise stone thorns from the ground to impale his enemies. **'Scan'- Leere scans people inside his Room by imbuing his sword with the ability and beaming it through the crowd. This allows him to see the location of any items on the scanned people, selectively switching away any items they may have on their person. Dimension Sword The Dimension Sword is a white ball of energy that forms around Leere's fist only to extend and form into the shape of a blade. The Dimension Sword is also hinted at being the ultimate offensive power; as it can cleave space, it can theoretically cut through anything. This is due to the fact that the blade transcends space itself giving it the ability to cut through all dimensions. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II